


blood in the cut

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [30]
Category: The Craft (1996)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Happy Ending, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rain, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: nancy shows up on sarah's doorstep, all but begging to be unbound
Relationships: Sarah Bailey/Nancy Downs
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	blood in the cut

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30: Hex  
> let's assume for the sake of this that Nancy didn't go to the mental hospital. sorry if there's any mistakes, i saw a few clips from the movie earlier but other than that i haven't seen it since march (?)  
> title is from a k.flay song

When Sarah hears a knock on her door, she just assumes it’s for her father. Bonnie and Rochelle wouldn’t come by again, Chris is gone, and she doesn’t really have anyone else. What she wasn’t expecting, was Nancy, soaked to the bone, standing on her doorstep. She’s huddled in on herself, shivering from the cold. In this light she doesn’t look evil, she seems human. 

“Can you unbind me?” She asks. She doesn’t make eye contact when she says it. The ground must be more enticing. 

“You know I can’t do that Nancy.” She sighs, opening the door wider. “Why don’t you come inside, you must be freezing.” She accepts the invitation, begrudgingly.

“Why the hell can’t you?”

“You hurt people.” Sarah leads her to the living room, where Nancy sits on a couch, arms crossed.

“Only ones that deserved it. You had just as much of a hand in Chris’ death as me!” Sarah knows that, and it eats away at her. Frankly she doesn’t understand why she still has powers, what with her part in it. She knows she doesn’t deserve them. She hasn’t sat yet, she feels she should offer refreshments. At the very least Nancy can cool down.

“Did you want anything to drink? We have coffee, tea, hot chocolate-”

“Cocoa,” She cuts Sarah off, “and a towel would be great.”

“Of course.” Sarah swallows a lump in her throat. How could she not have thought of that? Her brain is scattered, she really didn’t think she’d be seeing Nancy again, at least outside of school. She grabs a towel from the nearest closet, and gives it to her. She gets a muttered thanks, which is more than she was expecting if she's being honest with herself.

She grabs two mugs from the shelf they reside on. One is her personal favorite, the other is the one she remembers Nancy picking out last time she had the girls over for tea. She boils some milk, and pours in the powder. Sarah hates how the most menials of tasks remind her of spells now. They shouldn’t, but they do.

She stirs it all in, and even when it’s completely dissolved, she keeps going. Sarah is lost in her thoughts, wondering why Nancy is even here. Does she really think Sarah would undo anything? She can’t really. She’s broken from her thoughts when she realizes just how silent it is. She had sort of expected Nancy to go rummaging through her things, searching for something to help herself. Not that there was anything, but she does seem that desperate.

Sarah pours the hot chocolate into the mugs, putting them and a bag of marshmallows on a tray. She stands alone with them for a moment, partially to let them cool, and also to allow herself one more moment of silence. She enters the living room, having no idea what to expect. 

When passing the cup to Nancy, she still doesn’t make eye contact. It seems to be the theme of tonight. Sarah doesn’t get a thank you this time, but she doesn’t mind too much. Nancy drinks it eagerly though, and she takes it as a sign that they’re at least a little alright. Sarah sits down, warming her hands with the cup.

“Why do you want to be unbound so badly.” Nancy puts down her cup, clearly having prepared what to say. Her eyes lock on Sarah’s, and she knows it’s serious.

“I could tell you that it’s withdrawal. That I loved the power so much, and now that it’s gone I feel like it took a piece of me with it. That would be true, but not the main reason.” She tones down the dramatics, her tone growing grave. “The real truth is that I want to kill you. I’ve been trying hexes for weeks, clearly none of them have taken.” Now her gaze doesn’t drift away, she’s dead set on making her uncomfortable. 

“I know.” Sarah mutters, she can’t look at her anymore. Instead her eyes wander to the swirling hot chocolate in her mug. “I knew someone was trying to do something bad to me, I assumed it was you.”

“I can’t even hide failing to hurt you huh?” All Nancy’s anger seems to have been depleted, now only disappointment in herself remains.

“Do you really think Manon would even let you get your powers back? You saw what He did to Bonnie and Rochelle.”

“I don’t give a damn what  _ He  _ allows, if He doesn’t want me to practice then I won’t.  _ You  _ shouldn’t be able to restrict me, that’s my issue.” Sarah feels completely sick, she can’t even start her drink. Instead, she sets it to the side.

“Does hurting me really mean this much to you? You’d rather put bad towards me than good into the universe, do you really have to be that selfish?”

“Selfish?!” Nancy exclaims, shocked that it could even be seen from that perspective. “Everything I did, I did for you! I brought you into our group, made you our fourth, killed Chris, because I liked you! Forgive me for wanting that care returned.” Sarah sees that just as ridiculous.

“I didn’t ask for that!” Because now Sarah’s angry. “If you like someone you don’t convince them their father’s dead, and try to kill them yourself. You don’t murder someone in front of their eyes!” Nancy slams the mug to the table, infuriated. It spills on the carpet, neither of them notice.

“Fuck you Sarah. Fuck your little goody two shoes act and fuck how you’re the only one you ever think about. Fuck. You.” With that she storms out, slamming the door behind her. Sarah presses her fingers to her temple, a terrible headache starting, not from the noise, but from the stress of it all. She can’t let her go out like that, and so she follows her. She opens the door, hesitating only for a moment before running out into the downpour. 

“Nancy, wait!” The other girl doesn’t slow, so Sarah speeds up. “Please, I’m begging.” Nancy stops. Before it would have made her smile, but now it could only make her pause. Who knows how long it will last?

“Don’t you wish we had met under different circumstances? It’s such a waste for you to leave and for us to not talk anymore.” It’s impossible to gauge Nancy’s reaction, her back is still to Sarah. “I don’t want that. I don’t think you do either.” She faces her.

“And what makes you think that?”

“Why else do you care so much? You’ve put so much time and effort into me, whether it be positive or negative energy. I’m not blind Nancy! You like me, more than you'd like to admit, and you're afraid of finding out if I feel the same.” Sarah really hopes she’s right in her assumptions. Otherwise she’s making a big fool out of herself for nothing. She’s not wrong, and she knows for sure when Nancy’s lips meet hers.

The rain is freezing, but Nancy’s hand on Sarah’s cheek and her face heating up with the shock of it all is enough to keep her warm, or at least distract her from it. It takes her a moment, but she kisses back. Nancy is just warm in general, and that seems more important than any ability she could possess. She leaves Sarah breathless when she pulls away, and for the first time that night, she flashes her signature smile.  Sarah half expects the next words that come out of her mouth to be, ‘can you unbind me now?’ They aren’t though.

"Not so afraid now." Nancy boasts, rolling on the balls of her heels. She's clearly proud of herself, and she just keeps smiling. It turns itself down from full teeth, to a thin line. Nancy isn’t one to show shy smiles, she’s usually so in your face about it. This is a calming moment though, a relief from her feelings. It warrants a smaller grin, but it’s all the more powerful. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are always appreciated, feedback makes my day!


End file.
